


Love is in the Air

by Imagine831



Series: Morbid Rebirth [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, can you feel the love tonight?, especially godly parents, just love, no more grieving, parents suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine831/pseuds/Imagine831
Summary: The magic from her last life didn't disappear completely in this one. Who knew Aphrodite's kids could do more than just Charmspeak. She is born of love in this world and will die because of love.





	

Death Six

She was born different. Never before had she understood the saying 'love is in the air' but now she can feel it. Love's dips and curves and jagged edges that want smoothing. Love is always in the air and it makes her happy when it wraps her in a mother's warm embrace.

It's only when her father is killed in his chocolate shop by an empousa that she realizes her power comes at a cost. She spends months on the streets avoiding monsters, using the love in the air to drown them in pleasure where they stand.

She somehow makes her way to a strawberry farm that's more than just that and is finally protected. A blessing from her mother comes as she crosses the barrier to this camp and as a centaur explains that Silena is a daughter of Aphrodite, all she wants is her daddy who loved her, not some goddess.

She'd never had such a huge family before though, not in any of her lives, and while she may never love her mother, she loves all her new half-siblings. Sadly, her new siblings can't feel the love swirling through the air, and she is still different.

In the end it is because she is bitter towards her mother that she agrees to spy on the camp for the Hermes boy. The scythe adorning her new charm bracelet didn't start feeling heavy until Charlie walked into her life. She had never, not since her father, felt more beautiful, sincere love directed to her than from that Hephaestus boy. The bitterness faded as his love seeped into her, but she gave too much of herself to the Hermes boy to ever get rid of the charm.

Then Charlie died, so she grew numb and continued to spy on her family, her family that she wrapped in so much love they wouldn't know what she was doing. The guilt finally hit her when the Ares cabin stayed behind and she made possibly the stupidest decision of all her lives. She stole her best friend's armor and led them into battle straight towards the monster that only a child of Ares could kill.

She is seventeen when she dies surrounded by love in a battle that will determine the fate of the world and cannot help but hope that the love in the air doesn't disappear with her.


End file.
